vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming project by the studios related to Vocaloid, please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumours and misunderstandings. The Vocaloid3 software is out in October 2011. Confirmed Vocaloids Names of Vocaloids listed here are not yet released. Thir names will be removed when they are released. New vocals Named *Oliver - PowerFX first revealed they were working on a male Vocaloid and would release it on Oct 1st depending on the release date of the Vocaloid 3 engine. This date was not a true date and Anders gave a Nov estimate release date. New company VocaTone is working with PowerFX to produce this Vocaloid. *Ring Suzune - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Lui. Vocaloid 3, release set for December 12, 2011 *Lui Hibiki - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Ring. Vocaloid 3, release set for Winter/Spring 2012 *CUL - after her inital introduction as the mascot of VOCALO Revolution, Cul has now been confirmed to be becoming a Vocaloid in her own right. Internet.Co will be creating her voicebank. Previously, her "voice" was that of any female Vocaloid, typically VY1 for the show and Miku for a competition song. "Cul rebirth" voiced by Eri Kitamura. Vocaloid 3 *Bruno & Clara; Giuseppe was said to be aiding in the production of a male and female Spanish Vocaloids. *Aoki Lapis -Surfers Paradise and Studio DEEN are collaborating on a project known as the i-Style Project. *Akikoroid-chan - LAWSON convenience store chain's new mascot, "Akiko-chan" will receive a synthesized Vocaloid voice makeover to become "Akikoroid-chan," who will act as a navigator for LAWSON's new Nico Nico Douga channel. *IA; Lia, the singer best known for her performance of the theme songs for Air and Angel Beats! will also be providing her voice for 1st Place's first Vocaloid. *Tone Rion; who was revealed at first only as a silhouette and now as a picture of a female character. MOEJAPAN are developeing her. In Developement *Zero-G has revealed their next voicebank to be Celtic inspired/themed. Its art is finished but they are still debating on the name. http://engloids.info/news/zerog-vocaloid-3-physical-product/ No word on when it will be release. *Bplats have confirmed male and female VY voicebanks in English. *AH software is doing a producer based project. The intention is to create a variety of different output results for Vocaloid to see the software evolve in new directions. *Sound samples have also been shown for Chinese Vocaloids, details unknown. *MOEJAPAN has introduced the concept of a “Vocaloid you can meet”, the “fusion of a 2D Vocaloid and a 3D idol”: Vocaloidol. “Real” idols from two agencies, MOGRA and Dear Stage, will provide their voices to several Vocaloids, and there will be events where fans will have the opportunity to meet these "real Vocaloids".link *Crypton; Their Vocaloid 3 line-up is due next Summer. Currently they are not updating their Vocaloid 2 voicebanks to Vocaloid 3. Confirmation from Japan notes that they will not be making New Vocaloid characters any time soon. Updates *Crypton is updating their Vocaloids. **Crypton has confirmed that an English voicebank for Hatsune Miku is in the works. **Crypton has confirmed a Megurine Luka Append. **Appends for Meiko and Kaito in the works. **English Kaito confirmed. *Internet co., Ltd; all Vocaloid 2 Vocaloids confirmed being updated for Vocaloid 3 *both VY1 and VY2 were being updated to Vocaloid 3, VY1v3 is released but VY2v3 is unannounced. Retired Voicebanks *Previously Leon, Lola and Miriam were retired from sale. Sale was resumed in 2009. *Kagamine Rin/Len were retired from sale and the Kagamine Rin/Len "Act 2" voicebanks have now replaced these voicebanks. *As of 2011, all 5 Vocaloid voicebanks are now unsupported by Yamaha. All 5 Vocaloid voicebanks will be fazed out sometimes in the future, however, no word of confirmation on when their retirements will happen. It is will not be certain if any Vocaloid voicebank will work for OS computers that run Windows 7 or newer. Possible Future Voicebanks *Anders confirmed that if English Vocaloids become more popular, Zero-G and PowerFX will consider making Appends for their Vocaloids. *According to Anders, if there is demand updates for all past Zero-G and PowerFX Vocaloids to newer engines, it is a possiblity. The major factor in this though is the workload needed and involved in the process against the demand. *Crypton has confirmed CV04 a male Vocaloid. Previously mentioned to be Vocaloid 2; no further mentioning, status of developement is unknown; Crypton Future Media are not releasing any new Vocaloid characters any time soon. *Luna is expected to be a Vocaloid with the same intended design as Lily due for release, however, details of her are largely unknown. Awaiting Further Information *Meaw were previously introduced as "Virtual Divas" with no other information confirming a connection between them and Vocaloid beyond the tags on various websites. It is still unknown if they are Vocaloids or using the engine at all. * Project if… was a project of Crypton's involving several vocals, the status of this project is unknown.